Déception
by Tomoyo-Dadouji
Summary: Alehandra est sur le point de se marier avec Drago Malefoy... Mais, est-ce que se mariage aura vraiment lieu ? Venez le découvrir par vous même dans cette oneshot.


**Titre :** Déception  
**Couple :** Alehandra Stones/ Harry Potter  
**Autre personnages :** Drago Malefoy  
**Rating :** T  
**Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) :** /  
**Résumé :** univers aléatoire Alehandra a 30 ans elle se prépare pour son mariage avec Drago mais, aura-t-il vraiment lieu ?.

Les personnages d'Harry Potter et de Drago Malefoy ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malheureusement^^. En revanche le personnage d'Alehandra est de moi^^ son nom de famille vient de la série animée Code Lyoko. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle oneshot^^.

**Déception**

_La vie est bizarre tout vous semble écrit à l'avance et pourtant jamais rien n'est acquis quand j'étais enfant, je m'imaginais que l'histoire était un éternel recommencement donc que je n'avais pas besoin d'apprendre vue que ça allait recommencer et que j'allais vivre cela. Heureusement en grandissant on se rend compte assez vite que ce n'est pas le cas et on en remercierait d'ailleurs le ciel quand on voit toutes les tragédies qu'il y a eut. Enfin vous devez s'en doute vous demander pourquoi je vous dis ça et bien voilà, tout commence… Enfin non tout ne commence pas par là mais pour que vous me compreniez je dois vous emmener au jour le plus grandiose de mon existence. _

_Quelle enfant, quelle fille n'a jamais rêvé d'un superbe et d'un splendide mariage n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas chrétienne en revanche mon mari l'est. Chez nous en Angleterre nous devons aller à la Mairie pour nous marier puis faire une cérémonie à l'église enfin si nous le voulons puis avoir un banquet. Je suis chez moi enfin chez mes parents, mon mari et moi avions décidé de ne pas dormir ensemble la nuit avant notre mariage vu qu'il est très catholique j'ai donc suivis son conseil. J'avoue que maintenant avec le recul c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Quand je me suis levée ma mère m'avait fait pour la première fois depuis longtemps mon petit déjeuner trop contente de voir sa fille mariée s'en doute. Bref, une fois que j'ai eu mangé je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, prit une douche enfilait ma robe de mariée ma sœur m'aida. Le coiffeur devait arriver pour me préparer ma coupe que nous avions vue et revue dans son salon de coiffure. Bref, tout était parfait, quand tout à coup la panique, un spasme, comme si j'allais assister à un examen ça me faisait exactement la même chose._

_Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? Et si je faisais la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie ?_

_Ma mère me dit que non tout irait pour le mieux, ma sœur enfonça bien évidement un peu plus le clou en essayant de plaisanter. Mon père en costume me fait monter dans la voiture que nous avions loué pour l'occasion il m'informe que mon futur époux aura quelque minute de retard et que je ne dois surtout pas m'inquiéter de cela. J'essaye de sourire mais, les traits de mon visage son tendu à l'extrême, quand j'arrive devant la Mairie mon cœur manque d'exploser dans ma poitrine. Mes amies sont là, elles ne sont pas nombreuse mais au moins elles sont là, je sers quelques mains on m'aide à monter les escaliers. Puis j'arrive devant le Maire du village, je lui sers la main, il me regarde en souriant ce qui ne me rassure guère. Il me dit de m'asseoir, j'ai le cœur qui va lâcher, il a dit ça s'en doute parce que je suis blanche comme un linge. La secrétaire me regarde avec un drôle d'air, le bourgmestre sort alors une feuille de sa veste et là j'arrête de respirer. _

_Je vous jure que c'est vrai mon souffle est coupé, je n'arrive plus à respirer tandis que l'homme devant moi lit ses lignes :_

_**Ma chérie, **_

_**Je suis au regret de te dire que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène, que je ne t'ai jamais aimé et que je ne t'aimerais jamais ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi je refusais obstinément de faire l'amour avec toi, soit disant pour ma religion ? Mes retards mes heures supplémentaires au travail, tu n'as jamais soupçonné que je puisse avoir une liaison ? Alehandra tu es une gourde, je pensais que tu allais refuser le mariage mais à ma grande surprise tu m'as dit oui. Tu as aujourd'hui 30 ans ma grande ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es ici et ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai demandé qu'on se marie en ce jour. Je suis sûr que tu m'as aimé et que tu m'aimes s'en doute encore un peu… Alors sache que je n'ai pas été le seul à te faire ce coup là mais qu'une de tes amies m'a bien gentiment proposé de faire un pari. Un pari que je ne pouvais pas refuser vue que je n'avais plus un sous en poche.**_

_J'avais mal j'étais entrain de suffoquer dans ma robe, j'étais de plus en plus blanche, une amie vint alors me tenir la main. Je n'aurais pu dire qui elle était et si vraiment c'était une femme ou un homme, mon cœur me faisait mal, je n'avais plus qu'une envie c'était d'en finir avec ma vie._

_**Ton amie si bonne et si douce m'offrait la somme modique d'un million de livres comment aurais-je pu refuser ? Elle m'avait dit que tu étais une fille au bord du gouffre et qu'en quatre mois tu te marierais avec moi, je lui ai dit que non nous nous mariions en deux mois seulement. **_

_Et il avait réussit le bougre…, il avait gagné son pari car, ça ne faisait que deux mois que nous nous connaissions. Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai rencontré, j'étais avec trois amies nous discutions de tout et de rien dans un pub. La musique allait assez fort et nous devions aussi hausser le ton pour nous entendre, je parlais peu mais, c'est toujours moi qui me rendais au bar pour prendre la commande du petit groupe. Quand je revins une de mes amies me fit remarquer qu'un homme me dévisageait à chaque fois que je me rendais au bar. Je lui dis que non que c'était impossible qu'elle devait faire erreur, elles me dirent alors, d'aller vers lui et qu'il me parlerait peut-être. J'étais persuadée qu'elles se méprenaient, je me suis donc dirigée vers le coin du bar où l'homme était et je me suis assise en attendant qu'un des barmaids me regardent. L'homme me regardait mais, je fis comme si de rien était, il s'approcha ensuite de moi et me demanda ce que j'avais envie de boire. Je lui dis que j'étais avec des amies et il me répondit qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour nous quatre mais pour la plus jolie fille du bar qu'il serait prés à se sacrifier. Je regardais alors autour de moi en lui demandant si il parlait bien de moi, il sourit en me disant que j'étais bien modeste. Je répondis à son sourire en rougissant quelque peut, il me demanda alors si je ne voulais pas sortir un moment. Je revins alors vers mes amies pour leur donner leur argent et leur dire que j'allais faire un tour, le temps était doux. _

_Nous avons discuté pendant des heures quand nous revîmes au pub, il était fermé et mes amies avaient disparu. Il me raccompagna alors à ma voiture, me disant qu'il avait passé une soirée formidable en ma compagnie. Il me demanda mon numéro de portable une fois que je lui eus donné, il m'embrassa sur la joue puis parti. J'étais sur qu'il ne me rappellerait pas et pourtant le lendemain pendant que j'étais au travail mon téléphone sonna c'était lui qui me disait qu'il voulait entendre le son de ma voix. Il m'a appelé trois ou quatre fois les jours suivant, nous ne faisions que discuter et parler de chose et d'autre mais, j'aimais cela. Puis, il me donna rendez-vous nous devions voir un film dont je ne me souviens plus du titre parce que pour tout vous avouer je n'ai pas vue grand-chose du film. Il était charmant, tendre, prévenant, affectueux et avec une voix profonde et des bras que je n'aurais jamais voulu quitter. Je me disais à l'époque que c'était trop beau que ça ne pouvait pas être réel mes amies étaient jalouse que je sois tombée « si facilement » sur le bon. Si facilement…, il m'a fallu attendre mes trente ans pour avoir le bon ! Les mois passèrent et nous vivions à chaque fois des moments exaltants du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Il me disait combien il était dur pour lui de résister à la tentation mais, qu'il me voulait quand même prêt de lui, alors nous avons acheté une maison. Il avait même pensé à la chambre du bébé, je lui avais dit de ne pas se précipiter que nous avions tout le temps pour cela. Il me dit oui mais j'ai envie que l'on se marie, je ne sus quoi dire sur le coup, il me dit alors d'y réfléchir et de lui donner ma réponse quand j'étais sur d'avoir pausé le pour et le contre. Le soir même alors que nous étions chacun dans notre chambre – pour ne pas succomber à la tentation – je suis allée le voir et je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord. Il me demanda d'abord pourquoi et je n'ai rien dit, je me suis contentée de le fixer, il c'est alors levé et m'a prit dans ses bras en me disant qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. _

_**Tu te dis s'en doute que ça ne peut pas être vrai que j'invente tout cela pour faire une mise en scène et que je vais arriver en smoking. Alehandra je n'arriverais pas, je suis déjà sur un vol qui m'emmène à Hawaï, là où m'attend ma véritable future femme et ton ex-amie. Les baisers et les moments qu'on a partagés ensemble ne signifiaient absolument rien pour moi. Je n'ai pas été ton amant, j'ai été ta bouée de sauvetage, j'espère que le prochain homme qui rentrera dans ta vie sera courageux car, il devra avoir le courage de te sauver de toi-même !**_

_**A jamais Drago.**_

_Je ne pensais plus à cet instant qu'à une chose, sortir de la Mairie et m'enfuir à toute jambe, seulement quelqu'un me tenait la main… Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais, la personne qui se tenait à côté de moi en revanche savait, elle glissa sa main dans mes cheveux pour me consoler. Puis appuya doucement sur ma tête pour que je la pose sur sa poitrine. C'est à ce moment là et uniquement à ce moment précis que je me rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une de mes amies. Je relevais les yeux et je vis un ami que j'avais perdu de vue parce qu'il c'était marié, il me sourit et il me dit une phrase que je n'oublierais jamais : « Au moins tu n'aurais pas à divorcer ». Je répondis à son sourire, il pencha alors sa tête vers la mienne et m'embrassa tendrement, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là mais au fond de moi, j'étais persuadée que c'était le bon. Nous sommes mariés à présent depuis plus de 25 ans et notre amour ne cesse de croître, peut-être parce que nous avions connu une déception énorme en amour. _

**FIN.**


End file.
